Desde que te vi
by MayaKumashiro
Summary: Anna es la encargada de las tendencias de una importante revista, pero de repente le llegan nuevas obligaciones que podrían ayudarle a encontrar a una persona especial. Es Elsanna obviamente pero no incesto. Podría pasar a M en un futuro. Pasen sí quieren perder un poco su tiempo :) denle oportunidad xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo otro intento de fic, ahora si será de capítulos! No se exactamente cuantos capítulos me tome hacerlo, pero mi verdadera meta es terminarlo! Jajaja espero poder, siempre dejo las cosas sin acabar.

Espero les guste, es Elsanna obviamente, ojalá me dejen comentarios buenos, malos y más malos, y si creen que deba seguir leyendo díganmelo jajaja, en verdad me ayudarían mucho, si ven errores díganme... Eso me ayudaría a mejorar... :) aún voy comenzando. Trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo!

Pero bueno, ya saben los personajes de frozen no me pertenecen, bueno Elsa si, los demás son de Disney.

sin más que decir los dejo leer :)

_\\

CAPITULO 1*

Tenía trabajo que hacer, me sentía muy agobiada de tantas cosas que habían que hacer en la editorial, tenía que estar verificando miles y miles de prendas que habían llegado de Chanel, Dolce & Gabanna, Vivienne Westwood... Y de más importantes marcas... La publicación estaba a punto de salir.

El orden era importante, tenía que etiquetar cada prenda para que en las sesiones de fotos no hubiera perdida de tiempo. Así qué me puse a todo lo que daba mi capacidad mental y había terminado... Tarde, pero lo había hecho!

Al día siguiente las vagonetas habían llegado por los percheros, subieron uno por uno con mucho cuidado, había seguridad por supuesto, no querrían que se perdieran esas prendas; verlas pasar siempre me daba un poco de envidia, las modelos podían estrenarlas y posar con ellas saliendo en una importante revista a nivel mundial: Harper's Bazaar. No tan importante como Vogue, pero era una de las mejores en cuanto moda y en diseño editorial, la verdad siempre la preferí, es mi favorita, y ahora que trabajo ahí, es genial, aunque me quejo, recuerdo siempre que quería estar aquí.

La editora y sus ayudantes estaban al tanto del proceso, y cuando terminamos de guardar las colecciones, llego una de las fotógrafas preparada para hablar con la editora.

-Buenos días, Donna... Estamos ya listas para la sesión?

-Por supuesto Kendra.

Platicaron por unos instantes.

Kendra se elejo y vino hacia mi.

-Anna! Hola amiga. Lo dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola, como andas?

-mira que ya es hora, ayer tuve otra sesión, pero pues ya lista para esta... Le he mentido a Donna, le he dicho que necesito de tu ayuda, así que me acompañarás.

-eh! Gracias, al fin podré verte en acción.

-claro, al fin, siempre he querido eso, quizá y ahora y veas alguien que te interese.

Kendra dio una risita y se dirigió con sus ayudantes, mientras yo me quede con una cara de enojo, y maldiciendola por debajo.

Aunque Kendra y yo éramos muy amigas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en su trabajo, la vi un poco otras ocasiones pero no para la revista.

Subimos a otra vagoneta juntó Donna y nos dirigimos a la torre Elizabeth, la sesión sería junto al río Támesis y después unas cuantas fotos a lado del puente de Londres y sus parques cercanos.

Llegamos, los chicos ya tenían puesto todo, los ayudantes de Kendra colocaron los flashes y difusores, los tripies ya estaban listos... Kendra bajo una maleta muy grande, la abrió, retiro un compartimiento lleno de lentes de distintos mm y debajo estaba su instrumento principal, su cámara Nikon d3200 roja, comenzó a hacer pruebas de luces, enfoques y demás.

Una vez terminado, conecto sus disparadores, y su Mac a la cámara.

Después de unos minutos las modelos llegaron, se dirigieron a la carpa y los estilistas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Los peinados de las chicas eran elegantes, desde lacios tomados en pony tail, hasta ondulados perfectos cargados hacia un solo lado.

Traían excelentes vestidos con escotes realmente sensuales en la parte trasera, y otros en los costados, permitiendo que una de sus piernas se asomara al caminar.

El concepto era mostrar un poco de diversión combinada con la elegancia.

Así qué era una sesión divertida elegante.

Kendra comenzó a dar las órdenes, fuimos a un parque cercano al puente.

-eh chica, quiero que vayas corriendo por la orilla de la jardinera mientras que los globos están siendo tomados por ti, pero no los sueltes.

Había un gran ventilador que hacia ondear la tela de los vestidos, pero no tan fuerte para no arruinar el peinado.

Hizo varias tomas de esa pose, Donna las observaba en cuanto salían disparadas a la Mac de Kendra e iba eligiendo la perfecta, estábamos retrasados así que no podíamos esperar a llegar a la editorial, era indispensable que Donna las eligiera y las mandabamos directamente al departamento de diseño y pudieran retocarlas.

Después nos fuimos al puente.

-Oye Christa... necesito que vayas caminando por la acera, mirando fijo hacia enfrente, con los globos, y no los sueltes! Verdad Cara?

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-ok, lo sé, también sería tentador para mi. Ok empecemos.

Unas cuantas tomas después nos fuimos a la torre Elizabeth, pero como necesitábamos una toma en vista isometrica nos mantuvimos un poco alejados para que el "Big Ben" pudiera salir en la toma. Cambiarse de lugar era un problema, aún que estuviéramos cerca de los lugares, teníamos que desmantelar todo y volver a colocarlo. Aunque sólo iba a a ver termine ayudando de verdad con tantas cosas que ocupábamos.

-listo es el penúltimo lugar, ya casi chicas... Vamos quiero a ustedes tres aquí.

Kendra señalo a Chista, Cara y Naomi. Les ordeno que la toma sería caminando como si nada, pero volteando como si hubieran olvidado algo y con un poco de asombro en sus caras. Realmente fue la toma que más me ha gustado hasta ahora.

Donna eligió la foto y se dirigió a nosotros.

-ok gente, tomemos un descanso de diez minutos. Inmediatamente nos vamos al big eye, ya casi chicos, fuerza. Es lo último ya.

Kendra y yo fuimos a una cafetería cerca y regresamos inmediatamente con nuestro café instantáneo.

Subimos todo de nuevo a las vagonetas. Y nos fuimos al big eye. Un poco alejado de ahí, pero valió la pena. A Kendra le gusto la idea de ese lugar.

Dio órdenes de que la toma sería de que las chicas tratarán de subir a el pero aquí los globos ya serían soltados y su cara de asombro sería más evidente.

-ok, ok. Esa me gusta!

-bien chicas.

-ahora da vuelta un poco a tu cara... Perfecto!

-pon tu barbilla un poco más arriba, así! Bien!

-estiliza tu cintura, gira un poco hacia mi. Si!

Las órdenes de Kendra aquí fueron más de diversión, salieron cientos de tomas, que al final ya casi no podíamos elegir la foto perfecta, hasta que Donna las analizo y envió la que usaríamos.

Una vez que terminamos otra vez y por última vez, guardamos todos los artefactos de kendra, que no se cómo le hacía para cargarlos cuando a ella le tocaba sola hacer sus pequeñas sesiones.

Llegamos a la editorial y nos sentamos directamente en una sala que sólo era ocupada por miembros de ahí, tome una gaseosa de la máquina expendedora que se encontraba ahí, y después Kendra tomo de otra un bizcocho de naranja. En verdad estaba hambrienta.

-Te gusto, Anna?

-por supuesto! Eres genial

-que bien! Estoy súper emocionada con el resultado y que a Donna le hayan gustado las fotos.

-ya se! Súper bien, también estaba ansiosa por eso, es muy especial en ese tipo de cosas.

Me despedí de ella.

Una vez que termine, me fui a mi oficina y continúe con el trabajo que tenía antes de ordenar las prendas, comencé a editar en mi computador las hojas de la sección de la revista que me tocaba, era acerca de las tendencias de la próxima temporada.

Ponía toda la información de la tendencia y algunas referencias de como comenzar a usarla.

Fui al departamento de diseño y le di a Lyon el jefe de diseño mi USB con las cosas que pondría. Rápidamente puso el diseño de la página y la mando a editores, para verificar si la información era correcta.

Iba por los pasillos llenos de gente apurada por acabar con sus deberes faltaban 3 días para que la editorial mandara a la imprenta a las hojas de la revista.

Fui a la reunión para ir haciendo la idea del siguiente mes.

El ayudante fiel de Donna, Kyle, mediante los post it que le dejaba Donna nos decía lo que teníamos que hacer, y además de quién sería parte del nuevo equipo. Esto se hacía siempre ya que hay muchas personas y cada mes había cosas diferentes, y se ocupaba cada mes personas con diferentes capacidades y habilidades según se necesitará para la publicación.

Otra vez me asignaron las tendencias y el diseño de outfits, y la camarógrafa de harper's otra vez sería Kendra.

Me sentía feliz que de nuevo me hayan elegido en el equipo! Estaba orgullosa de mi. La próxima sesión sería en Noruega. Teníamos que prepararnos para no dejar las fotos al final como lo habíamos hecho en esta ocasión.

Terminamos la junta, me dirigí a tomar mis cosas, salí al pasillo un poco más calmado y ya con menos presión y me dirigí a mi casa, ya cansada de todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Llegue exhausta, baje de mi auto y me fui al ascensor, fui a mi departamento.

Aventé toda mi ropa, me dirigí al baño, llene completamente mi tina con agua tibia y añadí un poco de lavanda y burbujas al agua. Me sumergí. Realmente me relaje mucho.

Salí con mi toalla y descanse al borde de la cama, me recosté y sin vestirme me quede profundamente dormida. Había sido un día realmente difícil.

_\\

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben... Si pueden déjenme un comentario si es malo o bueno no importa o si es de sugerencia o duda también.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Aún no se, pero puede pasar a M en un futuro XD bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por los follows y los reviews, pues la verdad escogí la moda porque me encanta, de hecho estoy apunto de terminar mi carrera el diseño de modas y calzado. Espero les guste este tema :) si tienen dudas de algunas cosas no duden en preguntarme ;) ya saben, requiero de comentarios buenos, malos y más malos para ir mejorando, si no para darme por vencida y mejor seguir leyendo jajaja

Comentenme mis horrores ortográficos! Por favor, es lo que más odio jaja

sin más por decir aunque gracias por leerlo, los dejo terminar con esto.

Ya saben los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, sólo Elsa, y aún no sale XD los demás son para ustedes!

a leer.

_/\

CAPÍTULO 2 /

A la mañana siguiente desperté vi que aún estaba con la toalla puesta, me sorprendí de lo rápido que me había dormido anoche. Me levanté y me puse mi ropa interior, amaba pasear por mi departamento de esta forma.

Fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué una pequeña jarra de zumo de naranja y lo serví en un vaso. Tome mi ipad y me metí a Youtube, busque las noticias sobre la pasarela de victoria's secret, ya que por primera vez se presentaría aquí en Londres... Aunque aún no estaba, y lo que encontré ya lo sabía. Me metí a spotify y puse música índie rock.

Después de unos minutos regrese a Youtube y al fin estaba un adelanto de los preparativos. Me emocione mucho, ojalá y pudiera asistir!

Me prepare un pan francés, lo desayune y por fin regrese a mi habitación.

Lave mis dientes, y tarde mucho decidiendo la ropa que usaría... Elegí un Denim jeans rasgado de Vivienne Westwood de su colección red label, después me puse un chaleco negro con corte cruzado, largo y cuello tipo rocker de Jean Paul Gaultier Color negro y de zapatillas unos Loubies de animal print, me maquille un poco y me puse una loción de Burberry, para por fin dirigirme a la editorial.

Entré por la puerta giratoria. Mostré mi gafete y lo deslice por el láser para poder entrar a la recepción.

-Buenos días, señorita Summers.

-Hola Caleb.

-Donna me ha dicho que quiere al personal reunido en la sala de juntas, creo que quiere hacer algo acerca del desfile de hoy.

-Oh! ¿De Victoria's?

-Eso parece, pero no lo sé, será mejor que vaya y no se quede con la duda.

Me lo dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo reír.

Agradecí a Caleb me haya dicho eso, y me despedí, no tenía que caminar a mi oficina. Caleb era uno del personal que se encontraba la entrada de la editorial, era algo así como el recepcionista.

Llegue a la sala de juntas, estaban casi todos ya reunidos, faltaban Donna y Lyon.

Rodee un poco por la sala y me dirigí a sentarme junto a Kendra.

-Buenos días!

-Hola Kendra... A qué viene esta junta?

-La verdad ni idea, ni sabía que teníamos que venir, si Caleb no me dice, ni en cuenta de esto.

-Lo sé, también me ha dicho, espero sea algo emocionante, ojalá y nos manden a ver. Sería fabuloso!

-Ay! Lo que tu quieres es ver chicas en ropa interior a mi no me engañes jaja

-Oye! Yo quiero ver... Este... Las alas! Son lo mejor del desfile jajaja

Cuando estábamos casi a carcajadas entro Donna y Kyle. Inmediatamente nos callamos y nos acercamos a la mesa.

-Muy alegres mis chicas preferidas...

-Lo siento, es que el día está como para andar así.

-Eso parece, Kendra. Muy bien, ya hemos terminado la edición, ahora sólo está por editar la portada, y mañana estará en la imprenta y pasado mañana ya distribuyendose... Excelente trabajo chicos, muchas gracias! Hasta tuvimos tiempo de sobra! Un día exactamente. Y bueno ya sabrán que hoy es el desfile de Victoria's, muy decepcionante por cierto, ya no pudo entrar en la edición y la noticia será muy vieja para la próxima edición, pero quiero poner la noticia en la página oficial, en la aplicación de la revista así como en las redes sociales. Así qué quiero que vayan... Por suerte o como quieran llamarlo, me llamaron para decir que aún había asientos para la prensa! Sorprendente no?

-Tal vez quieren más publicidad que público, digo... Es la primera vez aquí en Londres.

-Exacto Anna. Eso es una posibilidad. En una hora llegarán los pases. Quiero que Vayan ustedes dos y también tu, André. Por supuesto iré yo. Tengo que ver lo que se publicará.

Casi me desmayo, no literal... Quería gritar de la emoción pero no podía. La cara de Kendra estaba para una carcajada, sabía que quería gritar pero no podía y ella no podía aguantarse las ganas de reír y por fin lo hizo. Después la seguí yo.

Todos nos miraron, pero ya sabían que estábamos un poco locas, así que no nos hicieron caso.

-Muy bien, por ahora no pierdan el tiempo. Hagan cosas para adelantar lo que vendrá en la siguiente edición, la próxima semana nos iremos a Noruega, recuerdenlo! Así que aprovechen el tiempo para que nos vaya igual que este mes, chicos ya saben que cuento con ustedes! Por eso no los trato tan mal como la bruja de Anna Wintour! Quiero que sean eficientes, no que me tengan miedo.

Todos reímos al unísono, por supuesto no nos dejaríamos de Vogue.

Salieron Donna y Kyle, después los demás. Nos quedamos un poco Kendra y yo y por fin le solté mi grito ahogado por la emoción.

Kendra se rio de nuevo de mi, me tomo del hombro y lo presionó un poco, era algo así como un abrazo... Ella no acostumbraba a darlos. Se despidió, dijo que tenía que ir a una pequeña sesión para un trabajo independiente, nos reuniríamos después.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, fui al computador... Me metí directamente a la página de la WGSN y comencé a ver los topic de tendencias. Había un apartado de la ropa que usaron las personas en Coachella, de verdad me encantaba ver lo que usaban en el festival.

Después de verlas comencé a hacer notas en post it, nunca hacia notas en digital, nunca las abría o simplemente se me perdían en tantos archivos. Imprimí varias fotos de prendas y fui desarrollando mi muro de notas, haciendo la tendencia que según mis investigaciones, serían las siguientes.

Salí a la calle a ver a las personas, siempre así me enteraba de lo que se estaba usando, tenía la costumbre y era como un hobbie el tomar fotos a las personas que me agradaba su look y outfits, era algo así como un tokyofashion .Com, pero londinense. Seguí paseando y vi la hora.

Regrese a la editorial, después a mi oficina, edite un poco las fotos y las subí a mi Instagram. Era uno especial para mis trends. Tenía muchos seguidores, esperaba a ser un poco famosa como blogger, y creo que lo estaba logrando.

Después comencé a hacer las notas para la revista... Estaba adelantando un poco, y con lo del desfile me inspire un poco más.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, aún estaba en la oficina, Kyle llego y me dio mi pase, y era VIP, que más podría pedir!?

-Anna, Donna dijo que ya pueden retirase, nos quiere en el desfile a las siete, asegurate de llegar. Detrás está tu número de asiento, ahí nos vemos... ¿Esta bien? Ah y quiere que vayan presentables, pero bueno contigo ya sabemos que no hay problema.

-Claro, sin problema alguno, Kyle. Nos vemos allá.

-Entonces nos vemos, preciosa.

Kyle era un hombre gordito de tez obscura, obsesionado por la moda, siempre bien vestido, y lo único que siempre llamaba la atención era su bufanda, cambiaba a diario y jamás le vi ni una repetida... Era asombroso!

Tome mi Hermès, estaba presumiendolo, al fin me lo habían entregado! Seis meses de espera por ese bolso...

Salí del estacionamiento, y me dirigí a mi departamento.

Deje las llaves en la mesa de centro, me senté y descansé unos minutos. Después me despoje de mi ropa y la puse con cuidado sobre la cama, llame al servicio y les dije que pasarán por ella y las llevarán a la tintorería.

Después me di un baño. Salí y me senté en mi tocador, y me observe en el espejo... Comencé a secar mi cabello y después lo cepille.

Fui a mi amplio vestidor, ahora si estaba en el dilema de toda mujer... ¿Qué me voy a poner? No tengo nada!

Recordé unos vestidos que había comprado, y me decidí por un manga larga de estampado de flores Zuhair Murad. Y elegí unos zapatos negros de correa y apertura enfrente de Dolce & Gabbana.

Mi iPhone sonó, era Kendra.

-Hola amiga, lista?

-si claro toda lista. Bueno aún me falta darme un toque. Pero en diez minutos estoy lista.

-Me parece perfecto, que tal si nos vamos solo en un auto?

-si, estaría bien, entonces en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ya estoy acá bajo amiga, voy subiendo jaja

-Ok, la puerta está abierta, vino la chica del servicio.

-Va, ya te dejo.

Ella descolgó e inmediatamente me fui a mi tocador, alise mi cabello, y me maquille.

Kendra entro, y fue a mi habitación

Se acercó a mi y tomo uno de mis miles de perfumes, y eligió uno de mis favoritos the One de D&G.

-Vaya! Siempre perfumandote en mi casa, eh!

-Lo siento, es que tienes muy buen gusto en todo, es tu culpa. Por cierto, excelente vestido.

Voltee a verla por el espejo mientras colocaba mi mascara... Y me quede atónica, casi se me cae la brocha ...ella traía puesto un Anthony Vaccarello de su última temporada, negro y con aberturas cubiertas con cota de malla, vestía perfectamente en ella. La verdad casi "se me cae la baba" cuando la vi.

-WOW! Esta precioso! Se te ve genial.

-Gracias, estaba esperando usarlo.

-Pues buena elección, perfecta para la ocasión!

-Exacto, pero límpiate, y no te distraigas jaja

-Perdona, pero fue tu culpa...

Ella salió de mi habitación, y cuando me puse la loción, me levanté y salí de mi habitación. Tome mi bolso de mano, metí mi iPhone, las llaves y un poco de dinero... Quien sabe... Quizás íbamos a otro lado saliendo del desfile.

Ahora sí cerré mi puerta y las dos caminamos por el pasillo tomadas del brazo.

Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al show.

Dispuestas a disfrutar de esa noche.

/_\\\\

listo! Agregue a Victorias por que es de lo que más me agrada, es de mi marca de lencería favorita! Y que decir de los shows, siempre me agrada lo que ponen! Todo lo que nombro aquí existe, si quieren verlo googleenlo :) aunque esto de que es por primera vez en Londres aún no sucede, será hasta diciembre! Ah, por cierto si ven en alguna tienda el perfume de the One... Pruebenlo huele delicioso, hay de caballero y dama De los mejores de D&G

Bueno, eso es todo... Esperen en tercero, ya nada en proceso de ideas XD

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad me sirven mucho y me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, ahora sí traté de mejorarlas, es que el ipad me hace enojar jajajaja y me da flojera pelearme con ella, así que dejo que corrija como ella quiera Lol pero bueno... Me gustaría que buscarán las cosillas que no entiendan en verdad son cosas muy padres o por lo menos para mi... Trataré de hacer imágenes de lo que quiero referirme, para que me entiendan y no se pierdan con lo que quiero dar a conocer, en esta ocasión "aparecerán" canciones de Avicii, espero las escuchen para que "vean un poco" y me gustaría también que vieran un detrás de cámaras de Victorias Secret, en verdad es una locura allá atrás del escenario, muy genial. ¡Les va a gustar!**

**sin más que decir, los dejo leer :) ojalá les guste**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 ***

Pronto nos subimos al auto de Kendra, era un deportivo descapotable BMW rojo.

Y sonó su celular, me lo pasó, dijo que contestara, era Donna.

-Si, Donna. ¿Qué pasa?

-Chicas ¿Dónde andan?

-Ya vamos en camino, no te preocupes.

-¡Ah que bueno! pensé que seguirían arreglándose.

-No, más que listas.

-Perfecto! Bien, Kyle y yo ya llegamos, estamos arreglando todo lo de la grabación y los camaró ustedes pasarán por la pink carpet! Pero antes quiero reunirme con ustedes, las veo en la calle de atrás del Earts Court en diez minutos, y ya saben, glamour a flor de piel, chicas.

-¡P-p-por supuesto, cuenta con nosotras!

-Muy bien, hasta luego chicas.

Volteé a ver a Kendra, con unos ojos de emoción y nerviosismo... Me miró... Y con una preocupación evidente me cuestionó:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?

-E-este... Que iremos por la pink carpet.

Dió un frenón inesperado, gracias al cinturón de seguridad no me fui hasta enfrente! Y ella volteó a verme.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial!

-¡Si! No lo puedo creer. Creo que ahora amo a Donna.

-Ok ... ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Ah perdón, cierto... Este... Dijo que nos veíamos atrás del Earts Court.

-Oh, vaya... Esta bien, pues ya vámonos.

Se rió de que nosotras en nuestro mundo y los autos de atrás estaban tocando el claxón.

Nos pusimos un poco eufóricas con lo que nos acababan de decir. Era una emoción inexplicable, en especial para mí. En verdad no lo sé, me encantan las pasarelas, pero el fashion show de Victoria's Secret era de mis cosas favoritas. Y no por lo que decía Kendra de ver chicas en lencería... Aunque eso era un punto importante, pero no el primero.

Íbamos en el auto, y giramos por la calle principal... Nos dirigimos a la derecha... Podíamos ver a lo lejos muchos autos, demasiados... El tráfico era horrible! Había muchos camarógrafos e incluso helicópteros, esto era un acontecimiento después de todo muy importante era la primera vez de este show en Londres!

Y ya después fuimos a la parte de atrás del centro de espectáculos... Vimos una de las varias vagonetas de nuestra editorial. Y aparcamos.

Donna vio el auto de Kendra y se dirigió a nosotras.

-¡Hola chicas al fin llegan!

Ambas salimos del auto, y todos los chicos dejaron de hacer sus cosas por un momento... Nos estaban viendo ahora a nosotras.

-¡Vaya! Pero que bellezas. Excelente chicas.

-Lo sé, Kyle; En eso no debían fallar.

-Ay, chicos, deténganse! Me sonrojan...

-Jajaja Anna.

-Pero Donna, es... Es... Perfecto, mira sus vestidos! Bueno... Si fuera mujer, definitivamente quizá hubiera elegido alguno de esos!

-Gracias, Kyle.

-Bueno, bueno... Ya basta... Queda un poco de tiempo para que podamos entrar por la entrada principal. Así que hay que planear que haremos. Primeramente Anna obviamente se encargará de una reseña, y de observar la lencería. Quiero hacer un apartado como para dar a las chicas típs de que usar en casos especiales... Ustedes entenderán... ¿Verdad? Y así de como en días normales... Bueno tú entiendes Anna.

-Claro, no necesitas aclarar, Donna.

-¡Perfecto! Y en cuanto a tí, Kendra, pues sólo eres una invitada por mi, espero lo disfrutes, los chicos harán tu trabajo, después le pasarán a Anna las fotografías que tomen, para que junto a Lyon hagan el artículo. Pero esto será mañana. Por ahora sólo será transmitido por la página principal. Así qué esto es todo. Esperemos un poco para entrar.

-¡Oh! Me halagas. Muchas gracias. Entonces, me gustaría encargarles mi cámara. La verdad no quisiera que se perdiera.

-¡Claro!... ¡Edgar, por favor ven!... Lleva la maleta de Kendra a la vagoneta y por favor cuidenla mucho.

-Muchas gracias. En verdad es muy importante para mi.

-Ok, lo se. No hay problema.

Las tres estuvimos con los demás esperando a que fueran las nueve, ya que esa hora era cuando comenzaban a llegar los famosos para entrar por la pink carpet. Yo de verdad estaba súper nerviosa y muy emocionada.

Estaba sentada junto a Kendra y estábamos tonteando como siempre, bebíamos un poco de agua, queríamos beber otra cosa, pero la verdad no debíamos... Podríamos mancharnos o simplemente el aliento no sería... ¿Presentable? Jaja no lo sé, pero preferimos agua, y ya.

Donna alzó la voz.

-¡Chicos, ya es hora! Prepárense.

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas... Cámaras y todo lo necesario. Pero sólo ellos tenían Que alistarse. Eran las ocho aún faltaba, pero ellos tenían que ir grabando lo que pasaba.

¡Yo la verdad me asuste! Pensé que ya era tiempo. Me puse un poco más nerviosa con eso. Pero traté de calmarme.

-¿Estás bien, amiga?

-¿Enserio... Me veo mal?

-No... Bueno, no mal, sólo que nerviosa... Y eso no es normal en ti... Es por eso que preguntaba.

-Pues estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero ya sabes que amo esto... Por eso estoy así.. Pero ando súper lista, no te preocupes.

-Perfecto amiga, me parece bien.

Ella me dio un abrazo, quizá para que me calmara... Pero a ella no le gustaban darlos, así que me sobresalte un poco. Y ella se asusto.

-¡Ah! Perdón...

-¡No, no, no! Jaja es que jamás das abrazos, por eso.

-¡Oh! Cierto... Jaja es que ya es costumbre, pero hoy te mereciste ese, así que fin de la discusión.

-Ok, me parece bien. Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Mientras seguíamos con nuestra pequeña charla Donna se acercó.

-Es hora chicas. Vamos.

Di una exhalación...ya estaba un poco más tranquila, nos levantamos y las tres nos subimos a una limo Cadillac negra para dirigirnos a la calle principal.

Vimos a muchas personas de tras de las bandas de seguridad gritando eufóricamente, nos detuvimos y un hombre abrió nuestra puerta ¡Al fin estábamos ahí! Bajó Donna ayudada por un hombre, después Kendra y Kyle... Por ultimo yo... Las luces de los flashes me desubicaron un poco Kyle estaba parado a un lado y me tomó del brazo. Yo agradecí mucho ese gesto. Todos tomaron fotos, éramos el equipo Harper's Bazaar.

Vimos en la alfombra a Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Olivia Wilde, Keira Knightley ¡y demás! ¡Había mucha gente! Era simplemente sensacional.

Estaban grabando, tomando fotos y hasta haciendo entrevistas.

Íbamos parando cuando querían fotos de nuestros outfits, creo que destacamos mucho. Al fin cuando terminaron, llegamos y tomamos nuestros asientos.

¡Estaba a punto de comenzar!

**Fin del POV de Anna**.

**Comienzo del POV de la encargada del show.**

Todos estábamos como locos detrás del escenario, todos los estilistas como locos retocando a las chicas.

Habían miles de personas aquí atrás, muchos camarógrafos, periodistas... ¡De todo!

Las chicas como locas pero divirtiéndose y buscando sus prendas para ponérselas, otras con bata aún.

Otras personas aún peinando, pero sólo era cabellera ondulada.

Unos ayudando a las chicas a ponerse las alas y otros indicándoles el lugar en cual debían salir.

Los diseñadores se encontraban con sus ayudantes dándole los últimos detalles a las alas. Y por su puesto a las principales que llevaría la modelo debut y que se encargaría de llevar el Fantasy Bra... Este año llamado el Frozen Fantasy Bra.

Formamos a las chicas y la pink section comenzó cuando Shame on me de Avicii comenzó a sonar.

Todas corrieron para salir a tiempo.

**Fin del POV de la encargada del show.**

**Comienzo del POV de Anna**

Casi me muero al escuchar música del DJ Avicii, muy buena música habían escogido para el comienzo, perfecto para la sección rosa, que era la pasarela donde las chicas podían modelar divirtiéndose, exhibiendo la lencería y las alas.

Las ángeles comenzaron a pasar por la "V", si, la pasarela en forma de V característica de V'S. Mientras yo las observaba en primera fila.

Se veían perfectas, comencé a dar notas mentales de como me iban pareciendo las prendas y sacando fotos con mi iPhone,pero una chica captó mi atención... Jamás la había visto...traía una lencería color negro, el Bra era una especie de corsé corto, traía una gargantilla dorada que terminaba en una especie de M rodeando sus senos y otras ramificaciones que se dirigían hacia atrás formando sus alas, lucía unos hermosos guantes más arriba de sus codos, y el ligero estaba insertado en sus botas altas y alargadas hasta arriba de la rodilla. Me quedé atónita.

Cada año se ponía mejor este show. Me encantaba, y estar ahí era lo máximo.

La canción terminó, y todas las chicas fueron a la parte trasera.

Pasó unos minutos, y comenzó de nuevo otra canción, ahora era Addicted to you igualmente de Avicii ya que era el invitado de ese año para la música en vivo.

Comenzaron a salir las chicas con la lencería un poco más importante... Pasaron Adriana Lima, Gisele Bündchen, Cara Delevingne, Karen Elson, Erin Heatherton, y muchas más de las ángeles más importantes, hasta que otra vez captó mi atención... ¡La modelo debut! Era preciosa, alta, rubia, de ojos azules. Ahora llevaba puesto el Fantasy Bra, la prenda importante y más cara de Victoria's de este año, sus alas estaban compuestas de pequeños cristales con forma de copo de nieve, una parte de las alas perecían salir de su cintura, pero en vez de que las alas tuvieran su caída hacia abajo hacían lo contrario, parecían ir hacia arriba y la lencería era azul, las copas del Bra estaban rodeadas de diamantes y bordado de perlas.

Jodidamente sexy, no podía dejar de verla.

El show terminó con ella, y la transmisión del show había acabado. Aún seguía viendo lo que sucedía. Kendra estaba igual de asombrada que yo, por fin volteamos a vernos y gritamos al unísono. Fue genial.

Comenzó una pequeña fiesta con todos los presentes. Había muchos personas haciendo entrevistas, casi todos fueron corriendo a camerinos para tratar de ver a las modelos, muchos lo consiguieron otros no, pero no se daban por vencidos.

Por fin terminó todo, Kendra y yo nos reunimos con los demás, haciendo los preparativos para la publicación online del show.

-¡Terminamos! Muy bien chicos. Estuvo muy bien, excelente diría yo. Pueden retirarse. Los veré mañana en la editorial. Disfruten su noche.

-Muchas gracias Donna... Por invitarnos.

-Obviamente debían venir, son las indicadas.

Donna se fue, y los demás también. Nos quedamos un momento mientras subía mis imágenes a Instagram, cuando terminé me paré del lugar en el que estaba.

Kendra se acercó.

-Vaya divertida te diste hoy ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, estuvo genial.

-Si lo noté en tu cara jaja te veías súper emocionada.

-jajaja no es cierto.

-Obviamente si, y más por Elsa.

-¿Elsa?

-Si, la modelo debut... ¿No sabías?

-No. Ni idea que habría debut.

-Pues sí, y ha sido ella. Dijeron su nombre en una publicación oficial está tarde, se llama Elsa Winters. Es una modelo de Noruega. Es el nuevo ángel oficial de Victoria's.

-Oh por dios, no puede ser que te hayas enterado primero que yo...

-Pues sí, jaque mate. Pero pareces estar un poco viva y emocionada. ¡vámonos!

Kendra me tomó del brazo, y salimos de ahí, fuimos al estacionamiento donde dejamos su auto y subimos a el, no sabía a dónde íbamos hasta que ubiqué el barrio de Farringdon... Llegamos al valet parking del club nocturno Fabric, uno de los principales clubs en Londres y de los más cool que hay en el mundo conocido por su pista de baile, que permite sentir en tus pies las vibraciones de la música que tocan los Dj's.

Entramos y disfrutamos bailando por unas cuantas horas más, haciendo lo que dijo Donna: estábamos disfrutando nuestra noche.

**Listo, espero les haya gustado... Ojalá y me dejen review de lo que les pareció, espero no se desesperen... La historia va tomando forma... Por favor paciencia. Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿cómo están? Hace mucho que no actualizaba pero aquí está, espero les gusté. Sé que va lento, pero pues así debe de ser jajaja No había actualizado uno, porque soy una persona demasiado perezosa, y me avergüenzo de serlo enserio, no se que haré de mi vida jajaja pero bueno, por lo menos no cometo los otros seis pecados capitales.

Si hay dudas o comentarios o quieren decirme cosas feas déjenme un review :3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

¡Vaya noche! Despertamos en mi departamento, lo bueno es que tenia miles de alarmas, si no, no me hubiera levantado, nos quedamos en el sofá dormidas. Me levanté con tanto sueño y estaba bostezando demasiado y apenas podía caminar. Fui a mi nevera por un vaso con zumo y serví otro para Kendra, me acerqué a ella y le tomé un hombro moviéndolo sutilmente para que despertara. Abrió sus ojos y después se estiró un poco. Enseguida le di el vaso con zumo que había servido.

Preguntó por la hora y de dije que eran las ocho, se levantó y se dirigió al tocador en mi habitación... Y después oí la ducha, me había ganado.

Busqué algo en la nevera que desayunar y opté por cortar pequeños trozos de fruta y servirmela poniendo granola.

Unos minutos después Kendra salió y preguntó que si podría prestarle ropa, evidentemente no iba a negarme y se metió a mi vestidor.

Recogí los trastos, y me fui a mi habitación, me quité mi ropa... Toda arrugada por cierto, y la puse en mi cama, para así también dirigirme a la ducha.

Abrí el agua caliente y después la fría, hasta que quedó el agua no tan tibia... Comencé a recordar lo de anoche, había sido genial... El club, la música, el desfile... Ella.

Estaba hermosa, no podía sacarla de mi mente... En verdad con sólo pensar en ella mi temperatura comenzó a subir, sólo verla una sola vez fue suficiente para que mi mente comenzara a fantasear con ella y mis manos comenzaran a jugar con mi intimidad. Realmente me sentía muy bien...

Después de haber terminado "eso", comencé realmente a darme un baño y después salí de ahí envuelta en mi toalla... Fui a mi vestidor. Kendra ya no estaba ahí, dejé caer mi toalla y Opté por vestir un conjunto tipo sastre escocés color gris Oxford de Vivienne Westwood, era un saco con corte de solapa cruzado e hilera de botones y bolsillos laterales, el pantalón era un harem del mismo estampado y color que llegaba por arriba del tobillo. Y me puse unas sandalias de piso de pata de gallo doradas. Y de toque chic me puse una pashmina a rayas blancas y salmón con un garabato negro que parecía una calavera. Kendra tocó y preguntó si podía entrar a mi habitación, dejé que pasara y comenzamos a maquillarnos, nos pusimos fragancia y salimos de ahí. Cada quien ahora en su propio auto... Yendo a la editorial.

Llegué y me fui a mi oficina, el mismo protocolo de siempre; terminé lo de las tendencias y se lo envié a Lyon, después comencé a hacer la reseña del desfile de anoche. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi teléfono sonó era de la asistente de piso de Donna informando de una junta que tendríamos ahora.

Guardé mis archivos y salí cerrando mi puerta.

Me encontré a Lyon a punto de entrar al ascensor y cuando se abrió nos encontramos a Kendra.

Subimos al piso del departamento de diseño y vimos algo inesperado... Estaban haciendo pruebas de vestuario para la revista, y estaba Elsa. De verdad no me lo esperaba... ¿Porqué estaba ahí? Kendra me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola... A qué no sabes quién será la modelo de la próxima edición...

Me llevé la mano a la boca con expresión de asombro.

-No puede ser... ¿Es enserio?

-Si, ayer me dio el contrato Donna... Pero no te dije, porque... Bueno no pensé que sería importante ya que era una modelo más y bueno que ademas te gustaría y ya que la conociste anoche pues hoy pensé en que fuera sorpresa que la vieras... Y bueno... Lo más importante es que anoche que la viste y con las expresiones que hacías menos te iba a decir jajaja

Traté de ya no distraerme y de no darle besos y abrazos de la emoción y fuimos a la junta.

Había muchas personas. Donna estaba informando lo del viaje a Noruega que quería que fuéramos allá uno o dos días antes, y pues que ya quería que estuviéramos listos. La junta se terminó y trate de volver a donde estaba Elsa... Pero no estaba, se había marchado.

Regresé a mi oficina y por fin termine la reseña, fui a la oficina de Lyon le di los archivos y se retiró a las oficinas de publicidad. Ellos subieron toda la información a la redes sociales y a la página oficial.

Estaba ahora ya desocupada, me encontraba aburrida en mi oficina, Donna nos llamó a Kendra y a mí de nuevo, nos dirigimos a su oficina y sacó unos boletos de avión de su cajón, estiró su brazo y nos los dio. Eran los boletos para ir a Noruega.

Ya estábamos preparando todo, sólo iríamos a hacer la sesión de fotos pero Donna quería que fuéramos para que Kendra pudiera escoger los escenarios para las fotos, todo el equipo de la editorial que se estaba alistando prácticamente eran ayudantes para mi amiga, también iría Kyle el verdaderamente iba a apoyarnos, y que no nos distrajéramos, como se veía que Donna nos conocía a la perfección.

Ese día acabó fue un día un poco cansado, no porque hicimos cosas, si no por la noche anterior aún nos estábamos muertas de sueño y casi fuimos alcoholizadas a trabajar, en mi vida lo había hecho, pero anoche nos divertimos tanto que no nos importó.

Me subí en mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa a preparar mis cosas, jamás imaginé que para dos días se me hicieran cinco maletas de ropa y zapato, creo que había exagerado de más, por lo que saqué todo de nuevo y empecé a preguntarme y también a la ropa si en verdad la necesitaba, comencé a arrojar lo que no, y finamente doblé la ropa que si utilizaría, después de haber terminado me dije a mi misma el porque soy tan desordenada, ahora toda la ropa en el piso estaba prácticamente arrugada. La levanté y la coloqué en la silla de mi tocador, tratando de alisarla un poco. Termine por fin de equipar todo me puse un conjunto deportivo y una sudadera, tomé mi iPod y lo coloque en mi brazo y salí de mi habitación y fui al gym del edificio, estaba uno que otro vecino. E hice un poco de cardio para tratar de relajarme un poco. Cuando terminé fui a la máquina expendedora y saque agua natural. Volví a mi habitación, me duché y me puse mi pijama, me senté en el sofá de la sala a ver un poco de tv y me quedé dormida.

El día para partir había llegado ya el sol había entrado por la ventana y mis despertadores estaban soñando como locos. Me levanté del sofá y me despojé de mis prendas para poder vestirme. Fui a mi habitación y escogí algo súper casual y cómodo, me puse unos jeans negros entubados y desgarrados arriba de la rodilla, unos creepers negros con doble plataforma, un poncho con estampado de galaxia y nebulosas, y un gorro negro dejando mi pelirroja cabellera alborotada. Debíamos llegar al aeropuerto dos horas antes para el vuelo, aún me quedaba una hora para que esas dos horas llegaran. Llamé un taxi y pedí que me lo enviaran a las nueve. Mientras esperaba guardé en mi bolsa mi boleto, mi monedero, mi pasaporte, las llaves, mi celular... Cheque que más me faltaba, abrí mi laptop me metí en iTunes y conecte mi iPod para descargar música para escuchar en el avión, no es que el viaje durara tanto pero la música que tenía ya me tenía harta, oí el timbre, y presione el botón del interfono para saber quien era. Era el taxista. Le dije que pasara para que me ayudara. Subimos las cosas al elevador (de cinco maletas sólo dejé una y un maletín, efectivamente era un récord para mi) y después el las colocó en el taxi. Chequé de nuevo mi bolsa y estaba completa. Llegamos al aeropuerto y me dirigí a sentarme en una silla a esperar el vuelo después de un rato Kendra, Kyle y los demás llegaron. La hora llegó y todos abordamos y después de dos horas de vuelo llegamos, era hermoso casi todo repleto de árboles. Casi todo era verde. En una van que habíamos rentado y que ya estaba en el aeropuerto nos dirigimos a Lofthus al norte de Noruega, el camino era jodidamente hermoso y llegamos al Hotel Ullensvang, ¡qué lugar!

Llegamos y estacionamos la camioneta y en un instante llegaron botones a ayudar a bajar las cosas, el gerente nos saludo y personalmente nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones.

Eran las tres de la tarde y todos estábamos hambrientos. Bajamos y fuimos al restaurante que estaba en el hotel. Cuando terminamos Kendra y yo nos fuimos al auto, ella ya quería recorrer para ver donde sería la sesión, ella ahora era la emocionada, ya que nunca había tomado fotos aquí y nos aventuramos un poco hasta que el sol ya no estaba. Después llegamos nos dispusimos a cenar... estábamos cenando y platicando de lo más lindo cuando dejé caer lo que estaba en mi tenedor... de pronto llegó Elsa.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? se que va lento y muy corto...además esta un poco raro... bueno yo lo veo así, pero pues espero sus opiniones, esta semana o inclusive este mismo día subo el próximo capítulo, me falta poco, espero me dejen un review con un comentario, sugerencia, queja o mentada de madre ... lo que ustedes quieran :) Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey quien lo diría dos capítulos en un día, ese es un récord para mí, espero les gusté este :) sin más por el momento y sólo recordándoles que me dejen reviews eso sería fantástico. Muchas gracias

A leer

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

Me quedé absorta ante la mirada penetrante de Elsa, casi dejaba caer mi quijada... esos ojos azules se postraban en cada una de nosotras, desperté de mi sueño hasta que una voz segura y poderosa se escuchó.

-Hola chicas, me llamo Elsa, ustedes deben ser las responsables de la editorial... ¿Verdad? He pasado por aquí y decidí saludarlas y presentarme. Donna me comentó que llegaron antes para buscar locaciones ¿no? Pues si gustan yo podría darles un pequeño paseo mañana y que no sólo abarquen esta área; sé que es hermoso, pero hay lugares aún más preciosos. ¿Qué les parece?

Gracias a dios Kendra habló, yo sinceramente no pude y mis intenciones no eran desde un principio el hablar, simplemente me dediqué a observarla un momento más.

-Me encanta tu idea Elsa, me parece estupendo; la verdad me leíste la mente, en verdad sólo salimos a ver los alrededores, muchas gracias. Yo soy Kendra, soy la encargada de fotografía. Mucho gusto... Espero nos llevemos súper bien.

-El gusto es mío Kendra. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Para platicar... Digo.

-C-claro toma asiento.

Me recorrí un poco tratando de dejar un pequeño espacio, habíamos escogido una pequeñísima mesa que correspondía a tan sólo dos personas, el mesero ayudó a Elsa a traer una silla para ella e igual con un gesto caballeroso la ayudó a sentar. Enserio ¿que tenía ella para que me atrajera tanto? Ella estaba vestida con un overol de piel negra, la parte inferior era entubada en el pecho tenía un enorme bolsillo, traía unos botines altos también negros que hacían ver sus hermosas y largas piernas aún más estilizadas de lo que ya eran, traía un gorro idéntico al mío y también color negro, se le veía genial, su blonda cabellera hacia un hermoso contrasté con su outfit, estaba sencillamente sexy.

En mi vida me había puesto así de nerviosa, en verdad... Siempre era yo la que hablaba con las chicas y ellas eran las que se ponían nerviosas.

-¿Qué me cuentan, entonces? ¿Qué les ha parecido Noruega? ¿Ya habían venido? La verdad no esperaba que por debutar con los ángeles me darían trabajo al instante, es genial... Aparte para salir en la portada, esto es ¡WOW!

Yo la miraba bobamente mientras hablaba, sólo me distraía cuando Kendra hablaba, en eso ni ponía atención, y creo que Kendra se dio cuenta que hasta soltó una carcajada con la cual ambas, Elsa y yo nos quedamos perplejas y en ese instante nos volteamos a ver y nos reímos con ella.

-Y bueno ¿la muda como se llama?

Llevé mi tenedor al plato y sutilmente (tratando de no ponerme nerviosa) limpié con cuidado mi boca.

-jaja este, si lo siento... Mi nombre es Anna, Anna Summer, es un enorme gusto conocerte, en realidad yo seré la encargada del stylish de la sesión.

-¡Oh, vaya! Genial mucho gusto.

Estiró su mano llevándola hacia mí, después yo hice lo mismo y estrechamos las manos. Kendra me miró y levantó una ceja en plan de decirme que me había salido con la mía. ¿Porqué? Elsa sólo había estrechado la mano conmigo y no con ella... ¿Se le habría olvidado? En verdad no lo sé, pero para Kendra de seguro fue como si hubiera sido un pequeño avance entre ambas.

Seguimos platicando un par de horas más, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Elsa terminó de beber el capuchino que había pedido, dijo que ella lo pagaría pero nosotras al unísono dijimos que no, se levantó y caminó, dio unos cuantos pasos, recordando que dejó su bolso en el perchero y volvió hacia nosotras, solicitando nuestros números telefónicos. Ambas se los pasamos y ella nos agregó en su iPhone seis blanco.

Nos despedimos de nuevo de ella y quedamos fijamente mirando como se alejaba del restaurante hasta que ya no pudimos observarla, Kendra volteó.

-¡Creo que le gustaste! Jajaja ¿la muda? O sea así o más interesada en ti. Por su puesto que sí... Debiste verte, tu cara de boba jajajaja me encantas Anna.

-Oye, eso no te da derecho a burlarte de mi, nunca en mi vida me pongo nerviosa, ni boba... pero con sólo verle es casi que me desmayo, esta preciosa. ¡La emoción no me cabe en el cuerpo!

-Aparte los números telefónicos, aja... Se me olvidó el bolso jaja creo que sólo me lo pidió a mi para no delatar que quería el tuyo, eso me da un poco de resentimiento ¿sabes? Soy yo la importante aquí, si yo quiero, hago que salga mal en las fotos jajaja ¡definitivamente las quiero ver juntas!

-Jajaja Bueno, eso creo... Pero es un poco pronto el querer sacar conclusiones... Así qué nada de ilusiones aún, quién sabe... Ni siquiera sea gay.

-No lo creo. Digo... Se te quedaba viendo fijamente y tenía mirada linda, a mi ni me hacia caso, sólo sacaba plática para... ¿Distraerse?

En eso sonó el galaxy de Kendra... Era Donna indicándole cosas importantes para la próxima sesión, lo único que nos faltaba era la ropa que se utilizaría ya que en el aeropuerto de quedó en un avión que iba a Suiza, no estaba lejos, pero si no llegaba a tiempo en verdad nos atrasaría.

Ambas terminamos nuestros cafés y nos despedimos una de otra tras pagar la cuenta con la tarjeta que nos había dado Donna, era como una especie de tarjeta de debito sólo para nuestros gastos personales. Cuando salimos cada quién fue a su habitación.

Subí a mi habitación, entré y di un gran suspiro, encendí la tv y comencé a cambiar los canales mientras me quitaba mi gorro y mis zapatos, hasta que uno llamó mi atención, era un canal sobre series, estaban pasando American Horror Story, hace mucho dejé de seguirla pero en verdad me gustaba. Me senté y la luz me molesto, me paré de nuevo y quedé en medio de la habitación que era una especie de sala y miré el candelabro ¡recordé que la luz se apagaba con un aplauso! Si, un aplauso; para ver si era cierto lo que me habían dicho hace algunas horas antes del encendido de este di un aplauso y efectivamente era así, como niña pequeña aplaudí y aplaudí hasta que me dije a mi misma que parecía un retardada haciendo eso. Otra vez me senté, me dio un poco de frío y fui a mi recámara para ver si podía encontrar una manta, y si, había una en el closet.  
Y ahora si me acomodé plácidamente a ver la tv.

Cuando terminó, me levanté a buscar mi iPad, me metí a instagram para subir una foto del outfit que había usado hoy, casi siempre hacia eso, era como darle típs a mis seguidores, y pues yo creía que les agradaba siempre juntaba un poco más de cien mil me gusta.

Chequé mi Facebook y demás redes sociales, la verdad nada nuevo, después aventé el ipad A un lado, tome mi celular y vi que me llegó un whats de Kendra diciéndome buenas noches, y en mis contactos vi que Elsa estaba ahí. La tentación de mandarle uno me mataba, pero no lo haría... Por lo menos no esa noche.

Por la mañana el sol brillaba tanto que me molestaba, joder como odió el sol, y también mi apellido es tan... Soleado. No me agrada, siempre me he quejado de él. Me quite la ropa que traía y me metí a darme un baño súper rápido me estaba muriendo de frío. Cuando salí me puse unas mallas negras, arriba una falda con motivos dorados tipo art decó, una blusa negra de manda larga y cuello de tortuga lisa, después me puse un saco negro de solapas satinadas sin abrochar, me puse un collar dorado que constaba de tres cadenas, y unos botines negros de tacón ancho. El cabello lo dejé tomado en un moño hacia atrás. Tome mi clutch y puse dentro mi iPhone, mi billetera, y la llave de mi habitación. Fui al elevador y sonó mi celular, era un whats lo abrí y era de Elsa, diciéndome que nos esperaba a Kendra y a mi en el estacionamiento... Ya había llegado. Me dispuse a mandarle a Kendra otro whats indicándole lo anterior, y me dijo que enseguida bajaba.  
Caminé por el lobby del hotel y Elsa estaba sentada en uno de los puff con sus piernas cruzadas y leyendo una revista con su café de Starbucks. Ella traía un short de mezclilla que me permito decir era... Demasiado corto y rasgado, las botas que traía llegaban un poco más arriba de su rodilla y eran color negro de cinta. Traía una top tank roja que decía BUCCI de Brian lichtenberg, podía ver perfectamente sus senos, levantados por ese brasier negro que sus copas sobresalían y podían verse aunque trajera esa sudadera blanca de Jeremy Scott. Dejo de sorber su café derramando un poco y que caía por sus carnosos labios, se levantó y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, creo que me sonrojé un poco.

En eso llegó Kendra... Elsa tomó su café y su revista y nos dijo que ya partiéramos, nos llevó a un pequeño restaurante cerca de la nada, prácticamente todo estaba separado por la naturaleza. Era una especie de cabaña y tenía una chimenea que humeaba. De ahí comenzamos a ver varios lugares que estaban entre los bosques, era increíble, hasta yo podía saber que Kendra ni siquiera tenía idea de donde hacer las fotos. Mientras ella se daba la vuelta por ahí sacando fotos preliminares, Elsa comenzó a platicar conmigo.

-Entonces... ¿Qué te parece? ¿Fue buena idea?  
-Si, esta genial aquí, me encantó la cabaña y la comida estaba deliciosa.  
-Que bueno que no habían desayunado, quería traerte aquí... Traerlas aquí. Este restaurante pertenecía a uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y siempre me ha gustado la comida... Que bueno que te gusto.  
-Oh, e-este muchas gracias. En verdad es un gesto muy amable de tu parte.  
-Sabes... Hay un lugar en el bosque, un poco más adentro donde hay Cabañas en las copas de los árboles. Es algo muy privado... Creo que te va a encantar. Aunque está un poco lejos... Podríamos ir después, Cuando acabemos la sesión... ¿Quizá?

Me guiñó uno de sus sensuales ojos.  
Me sonrojé. Y no contesté nada. Obviamente me morí por dentro. Me estaba volviendo loca de la emoción... ¡Estaba coqueteando conmigo! Siempre soy yo la que hace caer y hoy ella me estaba haciendo caer y por supuesto me estaba gustando este cambio de rol.

Kendra regreso de tomar las fotos y nos miró muy dubitativa... Sabía que había algo... Aunque sea pequeño entre nosotras, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.  
No subimos al auto de Elsa y seguimos viendo lugares, ya estaba un poco obscuro hasta que llegamos a un pequeño bosque un poco más al norte donde había un lago precioso, con el agua tan cristalina que podía verse absolutamente todo en el.  
Ese fue el lugar escogido por Kendra.

Regresamos por fin al hotel Kendra se bajó del auto de Elsa y vio que había llegado la ropa que faltaba, Elsa iba a decirme algo, pero no la dejé, me despedí de ella argumentando que tenía que arreglar esa ropa para el día de mañana, ella accedió y se despidió.

Fui a las habitaciones donde estaba todo el equipo y comencé junto con otras dos chicas a acomodar la ropa, a etiquetar cual sería cada outfit para Elsa y la otra chica que llegaría mañana. Cuando terminamos todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, el día del photoshoot sería mañana.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que si, les recuerdo que me deje sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias en un review :3 nos vemos pronto!


End file.
